


A Thousand Letters for a Gift

by wandererswan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albius - Freeform, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Canon Temporary Character Death, Dimension Travel, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), POV Scorpius Malfoy, Romance, Scorbus, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandererswan/pseuds/wandererswan
Summary: London, England. Winter, 2032. 
Scorpius Malfoy is no longer a kid, neither he studies at Hogwarts. 
Being 26, and with the world practically at his feet, Scorpius has achieved much more than he could've ever imagined. Not only he's famous all over the world for his exceptional contributions to modern alchemy and community, but he's made the Malfoy family rise again from the ashes. Despite the fame and success he's achieve at a very young age, Scorpius can't feel the same since the events of the night where his one and only lover tragically died. 
With a four year old daughter and a community that claims for more than he can give, Scorpius will try to find himself in the middle of his own tragedy and sadness, holding on to the last hope he's got from a lover he thought lost. 
Through a pack of letters and an adventurous journey ahead, Scorpius will find that happiness is not what it looks like and any facts can be questioned if you just dare...





	

_ _

> Hello dear readers. Thank you for being here; first of all, I want all of you to know this is my very first finished fanfic of these two, I wrote it in spanish so we could say this is basically a translation with a few changes. Hope you all like it and enjoy the journey. Please know that english is not my native language, so I may have a few grammar mistakes, hopefully not so many. Thank you again, and don't forget to leave a comment and kudos if you like it or want to fangirl a little. Much love
> 
> _—Sam._  

* * *

 

_It’s happening again, all over again and I know I’m dreaming._

_I’m in the middle of that battlefield, where Albus, my Albus is leading as the king of evil, destroying the world he once loved. This is the same story, this is the same night; this is the nightmare that has haunted me for years since he died._

_Sometimes I think of it as a reminder, others, like the worst curse I’ve had the unpleasant luck to get. Whatever it is, anyway, it always has to end the same…_

_—You don’t get it, do you?—Albus looks at me and my whole world falls with me, if his face wasn’t the same, I wouldn’t think it twice to kill him, I’m sure of that—you can’t see that Albus won’t be coming back, that you lost him and there’s nothing left to fight for—my fists clench and I feel so angry, so angry because he’s telling nothing but the true. —How does it feel, Malfoy?—he comes closer, he walks seductively over me as the tip of his fingers tease on my skin, he knows what he’s doing, I know he’s mocking of me—tell me… tell me how does it feel to know that he’s chosen me over you, over them… over your very own daughter?—I feel a tear falling from my eyes and his words have never hurt me that much—admit it, my dear Scorpius, admit it hurts to know the truth—I close my eyes and he giggles, Albus giggles with his breath resting on my ear—how does it feel? How does it feel to feel me, but know that I’m forever gone—_

_I throw my fist at him but he avoids it in laughter and takes his wand out—want to fight me? Now you want to fight me? Do it, c’mon, do it, I dare you to try and kill me for good—I tremble. I look at him and the beautiful emeralds that haunted me with nothing else but love. How could I do it, how could I kill the man I loved with every bit of my heart and soul? I fall on my knees sobbing as I shake my head—fight me—he teases me—fight me Hyperion, fight me or I will force you to—and he does it. He curses me and my hand raises against my will—fight me—he shouts me, and I do it because someone is compelling me to. To be honest I’m not even sure that someone, is in fact him._

_I cast a spell that throws him to the other side and he laughs hysterically as he gets up con a slow motion, I’ve done it._

_—Scorpius…—it's Albus again, but this time he mutters differently every word, softened, hurt somehow, in pain._

_It’s been so long since I’ve heard him calling me, that I can’t tell if it’s really him or just another lie that Vladimir’s trying to bring on me—Scorpius… love… please—his voice cracks as he speaks to me, and his eyes meet me with dispair—please, you have to do it, please…—I paralyze._

_This is the real him... and I_ _want to hug him, I want to kiss him so bad. I want to take Vladimir, as far as I can from him, but I can't, I don't know how._

_Albus suffers as he takes his head in both hands, it hurts him, it hurts to fight his inner darkness and I see it, I feel it through his words, through him—you have to… you have to…—he screams._

_I run towards him, trying to take his body in my arms but he rejects me immediately—no, no… leave, leave me—he pushes me away and we both cry, because I see it, I see his eyes filling with tears of fear and anger._

_—Listen to me, you have to kill me, that’s the only way—I shake my head, there's no way I'll ever do that. My hand rises once again against my will, anda this time I know it’s Albus, Albus’s making me do it with the last strength he has left—use the spell we both know, do it Scorp… please, let me save us, save… save our world—I don’t want to, I hold him in my arms and he aches in pain—there’s no more time, do it… do it—he cries out and my hand moves on a quick swift trespassing his skin. I've done it... I've killed the mando I love._

_—No… no—I sob as his blood runs through my hands—please, Albus… what have you done…—my wand falls to the floor with horror, and Albus softly begins to faint in my arms._

_He looks at me so peacefully as he nods silently with a tear on his eye and a wide smile—what have you done, what have you done—I keep saying but it’s too late, too late because I know what spell he’s forced me to use, I can’t cure it, it can’t be undone, anda it's all my fault. I hug him, I squeeze his body tight to my chest but he shakes his head slowly._

_—I—I needed you to—he whispers—It…—It needed to be you—his voice trembles but I catch a smirk—I love… remember—remember I lo…—he says and I close my eyes to cry._

_—I know, I know—I mutter—I know you do and I love you too, I love you too…—but that’s it._

_Albus sighs his last breath, and I wake up._

**I wake up from my nightmare with my daughter watching confused at the edge of my bed.**

—Daddy?—Scorpius tries to smirk at the little girl that watches with concern.

Although it’s been five fucking years since it happened, for Scorpius the feeling is as strong as that night; he can feel Albus and the pain in his words, he can feel his blood and the fear in his heart as he lost the one and only man he’s ever loved. How would he tell his daughter, or the Potter family that he was a killer? How could he look at his face and not feel eternally guilty for taking Albus’s entire life away? Who was he to do it? How could he live with that?

Ellie placed her little hands on his—don’t cry daddy, grandpa says that if you cry or feel scared, the nightmare monster gets stronger, nightmares can’t hurt us if we don’t feed the monster—and Scorpius smirks softly cuddling his princess. For being a four year old girl, Ellie gave him five years of powerful lessons, not only he learned to live with the pain inside him, but to find a reason to keep fighting and not falling down for as hard as it was sometimes…

There were days, where a simple look at the empty gallery behind the bookshelf, would break him in pieces to the end of his soul, others, where cheap cigarettes and firewhisky would calm his troubled mind, forcing him to forget the anniversaries and birthdays that would never come back. Albus was gone and if it wasn’t for the precious miracle his daughter was, Scorpius wasn’t sure what he would be by now.

—I’m not crying sweetheart; it’s just dust that got in my eye, see?—Ellie leaned to look at him but saw nothing—I’m sure that ball we call cat is responsible, since he slept on my pillows again…—Ellie giggled with an innocent shrug.

—Newton is not a ball daddy, he’s just full of hair, like me—Scorpius laughed rolling eyes when his daughter flipped her hair with a single flick. He could remember the thousand times he called Albus a bird nest for those messy curls his daughter’s just inherited, and the thousand times he did just the same thing. Ellie wasn’t just their daughter, but very similar to Albus in more ways than Scorpius could’ve ever imagined. She had his curls, his temper and those beautiful emerald eyes that he loved more than life itself. It could be a painful truth that Albus was dead, but a part of him lived very vividly inside of Ellie, and for Scorpius, that was more than a nice way to honour and remember the man he loved for so many years and gave him a beautiful daughter of his own. —Daddy?—Scorpius looked at her.

—Yes _mon_?—Ellie hugged him silently.

—You miss daddy?—Scorpius froze. He wasn’t expecting that question so sudden after his nightmare, but he wouldn’t lie. He did, he missed Albus the same way he did when all happened. He nodded his head slowly. —I miss him too; sometimes… when I close my eyes at night I like to imagine he’s there, singing at me so I can sleep—Scorpius’s eyes watered—did Daddy sing to me when I was a baby?—he nodded again.

—You were his whole world, love. You were one of his many dreams that came to life—Ellie sighed calmly on his chest.

—It makes me happy to know more about daddy, but…—Ellie turned his face to look at him—it makes me sad when I see you crying because he’s not here—Scorpius tried to hold his tears for himself—grandpa says that we should not cry for those who are gone, that they are here with us all the time, but we can’t see them—Scorpius sobbed in silence—I love you daddy, and I’m sure daddy Albus loved you too—Ellie cuddled him again and for the first time in many years, Scorpius did not know what to say to his daughter.

—I have no doubt of any of those things sweetheart; and I promise I won’t be sad again for him, I’ll… try to be happy for the Albus that made us happy and… I also promise to love you every single day of my life —Scorpius kissed his daughter’s forehead and they remained in silence cuddling each other for a few more minutes.

—Do you feel better now, daddy?—Scorpius smirked cleaning up his tears and Ellie kissed his cheek with a huge smile—now come with me, I want to show you something I found with Kreacher the other day—Ellie jumped out of bed and took his hand guiding him out to her room.

The little girl crawled rapidly to her wardrobe and opened the door with an agile movement, Scorpius stared curious. —What is that honey?—

Ellie pulled some shoes apart and show Scorpius a tiny door on the floor covered by a drawing of mistletoe. He leaned to look closely and he couldn’t remember that they had built a door in there.

—It’s a secret door!—the little girl shouted with excitement, but Scorpius wasn’t sure if founding that was a good idea. What if it was dangerous or something that evil Albus had planted there on purpose? He panicked and made his daughter stay back.

Scorpius casted a spell to open the door but it didn’t work, it wasn’t sealed with that type of magic for what he could see—look daddy! It’s moving!—Scorpius felt uncertain. The mistletoe moved over the floor drawing something new in the shape of a little heart key. He didn’t have a heart key, but then something shined in front of him, hanging from his daughter’s neck. _«Albus gave him that locket, a heart locket shaped as a key»_

He took the necklace carefully of his daughter’s neck and twist the key inside of the heart hole, finally opening it and revealing what seemed to be a drawer full of jotters and books of all sizes, Scorpius recognized a lot of them like his own, and Ellie seemed curious. —That’s a casket daddy, can I take it—Scorpius took everything out.

Again, the box seemed locked and he took the same key to open it and see what was inside. —It has nothing—Ellie muttered but Scorpius could see a thousand letters carefully organized inside—daddy, can I keep it?—Scorpius shook his head.

—I’ll take a look at it, and give it to you once I’m sure what it is, alright love?—Ellie pouted.

—Can I keep the books then?—Scorpius nodded. That was safe, for now. —Maybe they’re daddy’s, I want to read them all, will you read them to me daddy?—Scorpius smirked with concern, but trying not to unnecessarily worry his daughter.

—I will, I promise—he answered, but a lot of questions popped in his head. Why Albus would do that? How did he and when, that he didn’t notice? Scorpius needed answers.


End file.
